


Fleeting Moments

by Verai



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen between the two stubborn beings when Bulma starts having quiet moments of contemplation on her balcony with Vegeta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

Sitting on the balcony railing, Vegeta stared at the stars, furiously thinking about how to become the strongest in the universe. Running through various battle scenarios in his head, he tried to come up with a variety of fighting strategies that would give him the upper hand. Then he felt a faint ki wavering behind the sliding glass door, and without looking, he knew who it was.

“Aren’t you cold?” Bulma asked as she slipped outside and slid the door shut behind her. Walking to stand next to Vegeta, she leaned over the railing with her elbows on the cold metal. Resting her chin in her hands, she looked sideways at the proud man beside her.

“A Saiyan’s blood runs hotter than you Earth weaklings,” he sneered. He tried to ignore the woman and resume his train of thought, but she was shivering ever so slightly. He knew she was cold, and yet she remained outside with him, wearing only a spaghetti strap, sinfully short, thin cotton night gown and a pink silk shawl draped around her shoulders. He turned his head a minuscule amount, attracted to the sight she presented, despite her irritating voice and vulgar mannerisms. He quickly looked back up at the stars before she could notice his acute attention.

Bulma stared up at the very same stars, wondering what was going on in Vegeta’s mind. He was a hard man to read, even with her advanced intelligence and insight. Well, she thought she had advanced insight, anyway. He was a mystery, and combined with the aura of danger he exuded, the man made for a heady combination, an enigma wrapped in a spiky shell. She reasoned that this was the reason she couldn’t leave him alone, that unwrapping his mind was a puzzle that she couldn't put down. Surely it wasn’t the fact that the man was built like a god and that he constantly wore tight fitting clothes to reinforce that fact.

“Go inside. You’re going to freeze out here,” Vegeta said quietly.

 _And then he says things that don’t line up with his character_ , she thought. Absent-mindedly rubbing her wrist, she continued to ponder him. _From his prideful mouth, I hear gentler things that I know he wouldn’t say in front of anyone else_. After another moment’s thought, she bowed her head and decided to give in to his command. She turned to head inside.

Then Vegeta’s hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, firmly but carefully enough to not bruise her delicate skin. Without looking at her, Vegeta massaged the tight muscles in her right arm, sore from working on his training devices all day. She could feel her skin growing warm, feel him pulsing his energy to sooth the muscles of their aches. Her face grew red from his considerate actions.

After a time that she deemed was not long enough, he let go. She turned around to face him, but he continued to stare out into space, with the same stoic face. Bulma just smiled as she walked back inside.

Once she reached her room, she lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Lifting her right wrist, she stared at the place where Vegeta had touched her. It was so strange to see him act so gentle, but she craved every moment of it. It was the real reason she went outside every night, even in the rain.

***

It had started innocently enough. She came out onto the balcony facing the gravity room late at night, just to make sure Vegeta hadn’t destroyed the gravity room again. She peered about, expecting him to be either in his own room or in the gravity room, but instead she saw him standing on the roof of the gravity room, staring into space. Before she knew it, she would spend at least half an hour a night just watching him watch the stars, trying to figure out what was going on in his alien mind. Bulma Briefs couldn’t leave a mystery alone!

Then one warm night, she came out and he wasn’t there. Sighing, she sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony, lazily nudging the barbecue grill with her foot and wondering when she should make shish kebobs again. So of course, lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed the Saiyan prince landing on the balcony beside her.

“Woman!”

Bulma jumped and accidentally kicked the grill, hurting her foot in the process. Rubbing her poor toes, she glared up at the prince, who had a strangely satisfied look on his face.

“Why did you have to startle me like that?” she screeched at him.

“You should be used to it by now,” he said with a smirk, recalling all the other times he had appeared without notice. He swung his legs over the balcony railing, he sat on the cold metal rail and quietly stared at the sky.

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. The man had a point; she should be used to it by now, what with all of her friends being faster than average and especially now that Goku had instant transmission, she should be unsurprised by random appearances. _It’s just you I don’t expect_ , she thought to herself as she kicked off her sandals and rested her feet up on the railing, leaning back in her chair slightly. For once, she remained silent as she too stared up into the night sky.

Too engrossed in her own thoughts, she never noticed Vegeta scooting a millimeter closer to her propped up legs, his eyes roaming over her exposed skin. Quickly looking away, he knew that it was her pheromones doing this to him, but he couldn’t help it. His primal urges were slowly starting to surface, and his rigorous mental training had not prepared him for long-term exposure to women, particularly of a species that Saiyans were compatible with.

Over the following days, it became habit. They would both appear on the balcony at about the same time, without coordination, and share a comfortable silence, a nice reprieve from a day filled with arguments, verbal sparring, and on occasion, friendly banter. She wondered if he could sense her ki and thus would arrive at the same time, but she doubted that. That would be far too considerate for the arrogant prince.

***

The next night, leaning back in her chair with her legs up on the table, Bulma contemplated the man sitting on the railing before her. Vegeta had proven himself to be one of the most intelligent people she had ever met. Seeing him on Namek as a ruthless warrior had made her believe that that was all he was; nothing but fighting on the mind. But here, in between training, he had proven to be a worthy adversary in their arguments; creative insults, logical points, and even strategic silences had been his weapon of choice against her, and though she wouldn’t say that she liked to lose, she was slowly coming to accept that perhaps not all men would bend to her will.

 _That’s probably why I broke up with Yamucha_ , she thought, trying hard not to think too much on the subject. He had become... boring. She no longer felt the rush of adrenaline, the accelerated heart beat, the fight or flight instinct running through her blood when she was with him. He had been tamed, and worse, she had caught him looking at the workout videos like Roshi, and knew that she would never have his full, complete attention.

It was an almost impossible thing, to want a man who would look at her and her alone. She was reasonable enough to know that men would look at other women, no matter how attractive their wives might be. But it was _how_ Yamucha looked that bothered her. It wasn’t even looking, it was ogling, with drool coming from his mouth. Yeah, definitely one of Roshi’s students, that’s for sure. She wasn’t even that mad. She felt more resignation than anger, although Yamucha appeared to feel differently. They had broken up on friendly terms, but he was still a bit upset about it and hadn’t come to visit in almost three months.

 _Just as well, since I have another challenge in front of me_ , she thought, staring at Vegeta’s broad shoulders. She wondered idly what it would feel like to have his strong arms wrapped around hers. Flashes of sweaty bodies and entangled limbs came strongly into her mind, so strongly that she gasped.

Vegeta looked back at her all of a sudden, and she found herself staring into his eyes, trying desperately not to reveal the thoughts in her mind. It wasn’t like he could read her mind, but a small smirk on his face made her think otherwise. He turned and gracefully hopped off the railing, stalking towards her like a predator.

Her heart raced. Her blood pulsed. Adrenaline rushed through her system and she felt almost giddy from the thrill of it all. This is what she missed. Her body too, since she could feel it tensing up, goosebumps forming on her skin as he walked closer and closer until he was standing right before her.

“Wha... what? Do I have something on my face? What’s wrong?” she blurted out nervously. She didn’t know what to expect. Was he really going to make good on his threat to kill her? She thought he had come to tolerate her hanging out with him, but perhaps it was just pushing him to his limit?

Vegeta leaned over to put his head close to the angle of her neck where her scent was the strongest. With his arms grabbing the chair arms on either side of her, Bulma was trapped in a cage of hot steel. Not saying a single word, he slowly brushed his lips over her soft skin, making Bulma shiver with delight.

“Your scent is stronger than ever,” he whispered, making things lower in her body suddenly twist. “You’re becoming hard to ignore.” Taking her arm, he slowly began to run his lips down her shoulder, to the inside of her elbow where he nipped at her skin, and then to her wrist where he nipped her again.

The twisting in her lower body tripled. She wanted so much more, but was she ready, mentally, for the consequences? Her mind raced at the possibilities of tomorrow morning if things continued on their course.

Then he captured her lips, and her body threw her mind out the window. Lifting up her head to get more, she pushed herself greedily against him, her body clamoring for more. But he quickly pulled away.

“Greedy,” he muttered, and put one warm, calloused hand around her neck. He felt her pulse increase and her breathing started to hitch. He slowly stroked her neck, and bent over to take her mouth once again, using his other hand to hold her down in the chair.

With his hand tightly gripping her shoulder, Bulma let herself become pliable, falling ever further into this one passionate moment that she believed, in the back of her mind, would be a one time thing. Embracing the moment, she decided that if they were going to do this, she would give her all and consequences be damned. It had taken a lot for this man to change from a cold, indiscriminate killer to not having killed a single being since his resurrection, even when certain people, mainly herself, annoyed the hell out of him. Such things should be rewarded, she figured. Besides, maybe it meant that he could probably change even more.

The wind outside picked up, blowing a sharp cold gust across her skin. She suddenly shuddered, but not from pleasure. Vegeta immediately stopped his actions and lifted his head to look at her.

“Don’t worry about me,” she whispered, desperate to have him continue.

Raising one eyebrow, he considered her words for a moment. Then in one smooth movement, he picked her up and went back inside. Flying over to his room, he opened the door, slipped inside, and kicked it closed. Unceremoniously tossing her onto his bed, he took off his tank top and climbed on top of her. Burying his face in her neck, he nibbled her earlobe and started to play with her breasts.

Gasping at the skill with which he touched her, Bulma arched her body to meet his, grinding her hips against him and moaning with desire.

“Such a wanton reaction,” he said, his hands sliding the spaghetti straps off her shoulders. “I knew you were a vulgar woman.”

“But you can’t resist, can you?” she teased back as she pushed her breasts just enough to have them pop out of her clothes. His lips left her neck and went straight for them, licking and sucking with such heat that she couldn’t stop gasping and moaning. She could feel herself getting incredibly wet, enough to start slipping down her thighs. _It was never like this with Yamucha_ , she thought. _No one has ever made me so wet so fast_.

Lifting up the night gown to her waist, Vegeta leaned back onto his knees, and spread her legs wide, smirking at his handiwork. Slipping two fingers inside of her tight, wet hole, and using his thumb to play with her clit, he watched her react to each thrust and stroke, taking great satisfaction in making her writhe. He leaned over and grabbed her throat again, chuckling a little evilly as she raised her chin to give him a better grip. Then he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending chills up her spine.

“Come for me.”

She screamed and writhed uncontrollably on the bed, and Vegeta was very surprised at the amount of strength he had to use to keep her down. _Little minx is more of a fighter than I thought_ , he thought as he continued to stroke her, letting her calm down just enough to catch her breath before bringing her to the brink again. And again.

Bulma could barely think past the haze of lust clouding her every breath. He was far better than she expected; she thought he would be a typical fumbling male, taking only his own pleasure and then discarding her afterwards. But instead he was giving her the most powerful orgasms of her life, and he hadn’t even taken her yet. She wondered if she would be able to handle it, or if she would pass out from the pleasure. Her thoughts disappeared as she felt him taking her to the edge again, but right before she would gone blissfully into another mind-blowing end, he stopped. Frustrated, she tried to sit up, but his hand was still around her throat, and it tightened slightly when she moved.

She watched as he shook his head, and then with one hand he removed his training shorts, still holding onto her neck. She noticed that somewhere along the way he had removed his shoes and socks, but she didn’t recall much between all the orgasms. Why she was noticing that when such... larger things... were there to be noticed, she didn’t know. Hell, she was avoiding looking directly at it now, a bit fearful of what she did see. _Will that even fit in me?_ she wondered.

Letting go of her neck, Vegeta instead grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head and pulled her forward until her lips were right in front of his length.

“Pleasure me, woman,” he growled.

Normally she’d argue with a direct order, but the way he was holding her, the way he said it, made her submit to him completely, and she opened her mouth to give him a thorough tongue-lashing of a different sort. She looked up at him to find his eyes glimmering slightly as she made lustful sounds around his flesh. No other expression on his face, but his eyes told her everything; she was being a good girl.

Taking some initiative, she reached around with one arm to grab his ass and fondled his balls with her other hand, gratified to hear a soft grunt as she massaged him. Just as she was beginning to really enjoy herself, he pulled her hair back. She whimpered as his delicious member was pulled from her mouth, and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, wondering what would come next.

Vegeta lost himself in her eyes for a few moments as they stared at each other in the dim moonlight. Then he lowered himself onto her and resumed his grip on her throat. Why he enjoyed holding her down like that, he didn’t know. But to have the fiery shrew become pliant and submissive under his grasp made him harder than before, and he positioned himself right above her opening, grabbing her thigh with his other hand and wrapping her leg around his waist.

Bulma got the idea and wrapped her other leg around his waist, and looked down to where their bodies almost connected. Then he let go of her neck and lifted her chin up to stare down at her.

“Look at me when I take you,” he growled, and slowly, so excruciatingly slow, he pushed himself into her. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he stretched her out. She shut her eyes, but he shook her chin. “Open your eyes or I stop,” he uttered threateningly. She immediately opened them.

He watched her as he took her, knowing that this is something he probably shouldn’t be doing. He had observed enough on this backwards planet to know that when a man took a woman, the woman would become clingy and start to have ‘expectations’. But her damn pheromones were becoming a distraction. _Of course she would be attracted to me, I’m the most superior being on this planet! No one else on this filthy mud ball can match her intelligence or wit or beauty..._

He paused for a split second, shocked by his unusual thought. He stared down at the human female that he was taking, watching her squirm under his slow assault on her body. Seeing her breasts heave with each breath, her eyes glowing with hot ecstasy, he couldn’t take it any longer. He thrust in the rest of the way in one strong movement, watched her soft body arch towards him and her head go back as her eyes stayed trained on him, a deep shimmering ocean blue.

And in that moment, his body and mind screamed one thing: _Mine_.

After that, he thrust into her wildly, still careful not to crush her, but being rough with her all the same. Their bodies called to each other in their loneliness and passion. She clung to him as he began to speed up, his hand moving in between their bodies to stroke her clit again.

Wordless cries erupted from Bulma’s mouth as she began to peak once again, but she was already getting exhausted from her billion other orgasms, and her screams were not as energetic as they were before. But Vegeta knew how to fix that.

“Bulma,” he whispered in her ear.

That did it. She climaxed harder than before, her hips rocking them up from the bed, her body convulsing violently with the strength of her pleasure. Her screams strained her throat, and her breaths were hot and erratic against his neck as she scratched his back and shoulders, digging into his skin with her fingernails. The sharp pain, combined with her uncontrollable reaction, pushed him over the edge. He came with a grunt and a moan, pouring more of himself into her with each thrust.

When their hearts began to beat normally and her convulsions slowed, Vegeta flopped over onto his back, breathing heavily and feeling strangely content. His shoulders stung from her cat-like scratches, but secretly he was pleased with her marks. It meant he did well tonight. He started to drift off to sleep, but not before Bulma snuggled up to his side, laying her head on his arm.

Bulma missed the feeling of Vegeta on top of her, but at least she felt satisfied, unlike her other nights with other boyfriends. She tentatively snuggled into him, but part of her was expecting him to push her away, to kick her out of his room, or any number of actions that would constitute utter rejection. She was prepared for that; after all, he was a proud Saiyan who wouldn’t do human things, like cuddling.

But instead she was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her possessively and fell asleep. Smiling against his chest, she closed her eyes and slept happily.

***

Life continued as normally as it could have. Some nights were spent alone, some nights were spent in a crazed passion. She expected nothing from him, and when she discovered she was pregnant some months later, she figured he would blast off and leave her alone. Instead he stayed, though off to the corner, always watching. He even let her put baby Trunks on his back once, although after the little baby had pulled at his cheek, he refused any further contact. But he always tolerated her touch, sometimes even shifting closer to her when they were in a group, a subtle movement that no one noticed but her.

Slowly, bit by bit, he was changing, even if he hadn’t realized it. Somewhere along the way, she realized that she loved him for who he was, scars and all. Even though he’d never say those three words to her, he showed her through his actions, and that would be good enough for her.


End file.
